


Sequel of CYS (Sans/Red/Edge)

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Bledgeup [16]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Determination (Undertale), Drug Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Experimental Drugs, Experiments, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GB!Sans, Gasterblaster Sans - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, NSFW, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Past resets, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Poor Sans, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder – PTSD, Pre-Established Relationship, Quiet suffering, Rape Recovery, Resets, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans can transform into a gasterblaster, Sans is a good cook, Separation Anxiety, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Smut, Social Anxiety, Sorry Not Sorry, Timelines, Trigger words, Violence, determination experiments, or something along the lines, reset, skelepreg, trigger phrases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Red and Edge suddenly appeared in the Undertale universe after a beautiful pacifist run. The monsters were on the surface and they already had their basic rights and stuff. It's been seven months since there had been a reset. Red and Edge had been living in the original skelebro's house for six months now and Comic had fallen for the two edgy skeletons, who had been in a relationship since before they had come to their universe. It was only until they both admitted their strong feelings for Comic that he had joined their relationship. The three had been a couple for five months now.





	1. Puns that are just over the top and mystery magic

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to tell you this is a continuation from "Choose your story (Sans/Red/Edge)" so go ahead and read that if you haven't, else it's confusing. I recommend reading all endings. This story is the continuation from the smut route of the story I wrote.
> 
> Undertale Sans: Comic - speaks in lower case  
> Undertale Papyrus: Paps - speaks normal  
> Underfell Sans: Red - speaks in bold lower case  
> Underfell Papyrus: Edge - speaks in Bold
> 
> Nicknames:  
> Comic: Snowpoff, sweetheart  
> Edge: Boss, edgy asshole  
> Red: Cherry, babe
> 
> Enjoy!

Comic awoke, blinking open his eye sockets. Everything he could see was red fabric. He could faintly feel a pain in his pelvis but it was a good pain. It was the pain of a well-spended night. He smiled and looked up, looking into Red's opened eye sockets.

"mo'nin'." Comic mumbled sleepily, grabbing Red's shirt to pull himself face to face with him. The shark-toothed skeleton grumbled a response that had Comic chuckling.

"c'mon ya cherry. g'tta get up." Comic whispered, stroking Red's skull lovingly.

 **"food?"** Red mumbled, looking hopeful. It was so adorable that Comic melted on the inside.

"if edge hasn't prepared anythin' i'll make you somethin'." Comic promised. Red's eye lights lit up in happiness which made him look even cuter.

"c'mon, babe." Comic stood up, looking down at Red expectantly. The edgier skeleton stood up reluctantly, yawning. He took Comic's hand and together they walked down the hall to the stairs. They made it down without falling, Comic occasionally wincing from the pain in his pelvis. He took a peek into the kitchen while Red sat down on the couch. Edge and Paps were trying to make breakfast pancakes. Comic strode in with purpose as he saw his tall boyfriend try to throw a pancake but failing. He grabbed the pan and flipped the pancake before handing it back to Edge.

"morning." Comic said quietly. The two taller skeletons wished him a good morning. "need some help?"

"We're good but thanks for the offer, brother." Paps answered, turning back to his cooking. Comic nodded and shuffled back over to the couch, plopping down next to Red. The edgier Sans pulled his counterpart close, snuggling him.

"did you want something, babe?" Comic asked, winking at Red who promptly flushed.

 **"i knew you wouldn't be passive for long..."** Red smiled. **"why were you like that, though?"** Red asked, his face shifting into seriousness. Comic scratched the back of his skull, his eye lights darting around nervously.

"that panic attack i had got to me. you know about my stress-induced narcolepsy.... i'm really passive when i'm tired enough..." Comic explained.

 **"w-what was the nightmare about?"** Red questioned tentatively.

"garamon's death..." Comic mumbled quietly, still blaming himself for what had happened back then (explanation in Chapter 6, Red knows what happened).

 **"comic. stop blaming yourself for what he did. it wasn't your fault."** Red scolded. Comic nodded, feeling the sting of tears in his eye sockets. He forced them down and smiled at the edgier skeleton.

"y-you're right... i shouldn't worry about it..." Comic mumbled, trying to convince himself of it. He shot Red a slightly unsure smile. Edge and Paps came into the room with four plates of pancakes. Red's eyes lit up brightly, being locked on the pancakes. Comic smiled. Edge gave them both a plate and sat down next to them on the horrible green couch. Paps sat in a chair next to the couch. They ate, talking about not-important things.

Comic set his now empty plate onto the couch table, on top of Red's. He leaned to his counterpart and whispered to the side of his skull where his ear would be had he had one.

"seems like i'm topping again..." Comic murmured. Red's face flushed brightly and he hit the other, grumbling a curse under his breath as Comic laughed. The two taller skeletons stared at them. Edge was smiling at the rich sound of Comic's rare laughter.

"heheh... owww..." Comic rubbed his shoulder.

"okay, okay.... that was just... over the _top_!" Comic started laughing at his own pun. Red shoved him off the couch, where Comic landed with a thump, suddenly completely silent.

"Sans?" Papyrus asked worriedly.

 **"don't worry. he's fine."** Red assured, peering over the couch. Comic laid on the ground, unresponsive, appearantly knocked out. **"comic?"** Red was suddenly very worried. Comic let out a low groan of pain and rolled himself onto his back.

"ribs not healed yet..." Comic ground out, wincing in pain. There were a few of his ribs that had been damaged in one of his panic attacks a few days earlier when he tumbled off the stairs. Paps jumped up immediately and kneeled down next to Comic. Sans felt as if his ribs were burning (he had felt that at one instance and it wasn't very pleasant). His brother pulled his shirt up enough to expose his lowermost ribs and poured healing magic into his small frame. Comic shuddered and held his hand up as he deemed his ribs okay enough. He stood up shakily, still dazed by the healing magic and stumbled to the couch. Edge pulled him close and onto his lap. He sat with a grunt and glared at Red who was looking incredibly guilty. Comic looked away and cuddled into Edge, closing his eye sockets.

 **"Are you okay, Snowpoff?"** Edge asked his hurt lover tentatively. Comic nodded and heard Red sigh in relief.

"i'm fine... though i'd appreciate if red wouldn't push me off the couch." Comic glowered at Red, crossing his arms over his ribcage tightly. He immediately let them fall down with a quiet wheeze when pain shot through his ribs.

"Sans, are you sure, you're okay?" Paps asked tentatively, knowing that his brother would probably lie to him.

"i'm fine..." Comic lied, though he didn't manage to convince anyone in the room. Edge kissed the back of his skull lovingly, hoping to soothe Comic a bit. He seemed a bit aggravated. The short skeleton relaxed against Edge's ribcage only to suddenly freeze up when he felt unwanted magic cursing through his bones. He could feel his tailbone start to hurt and quickly shot up, bolting for the door. Edge tried to grab him but only managed to snag his hoodie. Comic was yanked back and in his panic he quickly yanked his sleeve out of the taller's grip and teleported, leaving the others in a shocked silence.


	2. Pain and transformations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tough 'pain' doesn't quite cut it. More like horrible agony or something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading in a while. I was in London for a while but I'm trying to get back on scedule. (I don't think that's how you write that word but I'm too lazy to look it up...)  
> Updates should be on Saturday from now on if I manage to do it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Comic landed in Waterfall, in his secret hiding spot. He fell to his knees, hunching over in pain and let out a blood-curdling scream as his marrow burned his bones from the inside. He felt his tailbone expand into a tail, which swished around in distress. His skull sharpened and he felt his fingers and toes melt into claws, tearing apart his shoes and filling him with horrible agony. His teeth grew longer and sharper and he clutched his skull, screaming. Magic shot through his spine. No. Here comes the worst. Spikes burst from his spine, shredding his shirt and dark grey jacket. Comic let out an agonised scream, breaking into sobs. He was a freak. He always was. Now he also looked the part. Why had he transformed?! Great sobs wracked his entire body. He pulled his hood up, over his face and held his shredded jacket closer, curling into a small ball.

 

Somehow he must've lost consciousness because when he woke again he heard someone calling his name panicky.

 **"comic!!!!"** Red shouted. He sounded to be awfully near. Suddenly a shadow fell over Comic and he heard a shocked gasp. He started trembling in fear and tears started to drip down his face. He readied himself for the harsh words and curled further in on himself.

 **"c-comic?"** Red whispered unbelievingly. Comic whimpered pitifully. He tried crawling away from Red and laboriously got to his knees and hands, only to collapse. He let out a low hiss of pain, drained of any energy he might have had. His clothing was pretty much soaked from lying on the wet floor. Red shouted something but Comic couldn't make it out through the agony that cursed through his bones, especially his spine. Suddenly someone picked him up, holding him close. One of their hands was holding his spine and he let out a sob, too drained to scream.

 **"S..ns ...... okay? ....... conscious? .... dear Asgore ..... home."** That was Edge's voice. He sounded really worried. Why? Comic whimpered, clinging close to the person carrying him. He supposed it was Edge but he had his eye sockets closed and didn't want to open them. He curled his nervously swishing tail around his leg, trying to remain calm. He felt air wooshing around him, indicating a shortcut being taken. Comic felt himself get placed on a comfortable surface which was either their bed or.. It was their bed. He peeked open his right eye socket, groaning in pain. Edge and Red were looming over him and he couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated in his completely vulnerable position.

 **"What happened, Comic?"** Edge murmured, caressing Comic's cheek bone. The shorter skeleton flinched and let out a hiss of pain, his face still sore from the unwanted transformation. The other immediately pulled his hand away, looking even more worried.

"du-dunno..." Comic ground out. He gasped in pain. "j-just tran-transformed, i g-guess..."

 **"willingly?"** Red asked doubtfully. Comic shook his head and turned to his side, trying to relive some of the pain in his spine. Edge gaped at the spikes on his back, not having been able to see them in the dim lighting of waterfall. The tall skeleton moved to his back and ran a hand over the tip of a spike. Comic flinched visibly and let out a pained whimper, curling in on himself further.

 **"Alright, no touching."** Edge murmured. Red kneeled down next to the bed, near Comic's face, taking in the other's pained expression helplessly. Suddenly he saw something blue flare in the space under Comic's ribcage.

 **"sweetheart?"** Comic opened his right eye socket and looked at Red. **"would it be okay if i checked your ribs for damage?"** Red asked gently. Comic nodded and squeezed his eye sockets shut in preparation of the pain that was sure to come. Red took his jacket and peeled it off gently, making him wince in pain. Then his shirt was pulled up a bit and the other two let out surprised gasps. Comic squirmed as they stared at his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	3. Tiny souls and reassurances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title kinda gives it away... but not really. Except if you read the tags. I don't think anyone went through the trouble to read all the tags but if someone did they already know what's happening...
> 
> Comic needs some reassurances from his two lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not sticking to my upload plan thingy but my laptop refused to work with me but now it works again (I had to install a pile of system updates & it took soooo looooooooong.......). I'll try to stick to my schedule (I did write it wrong! *gasp of indignation*) but I can't promise anything because my birthday party is on Saturday (Today's my birthday ^^) and the update will probably come on Tuesday.
> 
> Without further ado... Enjoy!

**"Why didn't you just tell us?"** Edge asked incredulously, looking happy.

"t-tell you what?" Comic asked, looking up curiously. Red supported his back and helped him sit up. Comic froze when he saw what the other two were staring at. There, where normally only his spine would be was an ectoplasmatic barrier in which a small soul floated around.

"n-no..." Comic whispered, feeling himself fall into a panic attack. Red and Edge will probably hate him now. He wasn't even....

 **"comic?"** Red asked gently. Comic looked at them with empty, haunted eye sockets which made their worry skyrocket.

 **"Snowpoff it's okay. Everything's fine. We're going to be a family!"** Edge voiced enthusiastically, trying to convince Comic that everything was alright. The small pregnant monster shook his head.

"i-i wasn't even supposed to be in t-this relationship.... it should be your baby. i don't deserve this. i don't d-deserve happiness. i'm a goddamn mo-monster. look at me... i'm an irresponsible, lazy, ugly mess!" Comic let out a choked sob, tears streaming down his cheek bones. The little soul fluttered in distress, appearantly feeling the negative emotions their mother was feeling. Edge sat down on the bed and wrapped him up in a gentle hug. Comic felt Red's arms wrap around him too.

 **"Sans. You're incredibly smart."** Edge voiced and kissed his cheek bone gently. Red quickly caught on.

 **"you're beautiful."** Red murmured, kissing his forehead. Comic's tears slowed down as he relaxed into their hold.

 **"You're so extremely strong, even stronger than Red and I."** Edge whispered, massaging Comic's spine gently. The shorter skeleton leaned into the touch, humming as the pain was soothed by his lover's healing magic.

"thank you.." Comic mumbled, his eye sockets slipping shut. Then he opened them quickly, looking as if he'd figured out a puzzle.

"i bet my soul saw it fit to transform to protect our child." Comic explained, smiling as Red started caressing his ecto-tummy.

"... but i have you two and my magic... why?" Comic mused confusedly, mostly talking to himself.

 **"maybe it reacted to your distress... sorry that i pushed you off the couch."** Red apologised, looking to the ground guiltily. Comic reached for the hand not caressing his ecto-stomach and took it, squeezing gently.

"it's fine." Comic let out a soft moan as Edge continued to soothe his pained spine with healing magic. He leaned into the touch, relaxing with a pleasured sigh. Suddenly the spikes retracted and before he knew it Comic was back to his normal skeletal self.

"thanks. love ya two." Comic murmured, pulling Red close and hugging him tightly. Edge took them both into his arms and pressed a kiss to the top of Comic's once again round skull.

 **"I love you too."** Edge stated, kissing Red lovingly, who nodded his confirmation.

"you're the best." Comic mumbled sleepily, his eye sockets drifting shut. Edge laid down, huffing in amusement as the small skeleton sprawled himself out on his chest. Red curled into his side, laughing quietly. Comic smiled, falling asleep and managed not to have a nightmare for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	4. Talking souls and thoughts on names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow I wrote fluff. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't notice yet I put this into a series and i will be posting oneshots in that series thing to help you understand the story better. If you haven't already I reccomend you check that out.
> 
> Have fun!

They continued with their lives as normal, the only difference being that Comic was pregnant and started getting a bit emotional which brought out his screaming insecurities and made him a bit moody. There were times where one second he would be happy, the other he would be bawling. He also had morning sickness for the first few days but luckily Alphys had a potion that took care of that.

 

**"sweetheart? what's wrong?"** Red asked three months later after finding his pregnant lover standing in the kitchen at midnight.

"m hungry." Comic mumbled sleepily, staring disdainfully at a bottle of ketchup before putting it back into the fridge. He grabbed some spaghetti sauce and a spoon and moved to the couch, starting to eat it. Red stared at him disbelievingly, sitting next to him. Something was obviously wrong with Comic.

**"no ketchup?"** Red asked incredulously.

"di'n feel like it..." Comic mumbled listlessly, supporting his statement with a shrug.

**"who are you and what did you do to comic?!"** Red deadpanned, drawing a smile from his lover.

"baby appearantly doesn't like ketchup. it's just a _tiny_ problem. i'm doing _swell_." Comic laughed, rubbing his now very visible tummy. Red chuckled and sat down next to his pregnant lover, starting to massage the blue translucent ecto-flesh gently.

**"really _humerus_ , sweetheart."** Red murmured and kissed Comic gently, cutting off the other's laugh. The tiny soul buzzed with mirth, making Comic giggle.

"the kiddo likes our jokes. maan... paps will be _soul_ -y devastated." **_Happy._** Comic stopped laughing and looked at the tiny soul.

"was that you, kiddo?" Comic asked incredulously. The soul buzzed as if confirming his question. The pregnant monster's smile widened incredibly.

"red. the kiddo can send me thoughts!" Comic concluded excitedly, shooting a thousand-watt smile at his lover. Red's eye sockets widened and then he smiled, looking as excited as Comic felt.

**"what did they say?"** Red asked excitedly, practically bouncing in his seat.

"they said they're happy. if they like puns they're going to be our little _funny bone_!" They laughed, basking in the happy atmosphere. **_Safe._**

"you are indeed safe, kiddo and we'll do our best to keep you that way." Comic promised. The tiny soul moved towards Red's hand and pressed against it. Comic let out a yawn and leaned onto Red.

**"tired, snowpoff?"** Red asked amusedly. Comic nodded.

"let's go to sleep, cherry?" Comic stood up when he saw the other nod and wavered slightly. Red immediately jumped up, steadying his pregnant lover.

**"you okay there, comic?"** Red asked concerned, leading his lover up the stairs.

"mhm. it'll thankfully all be over soon. then we'll have our little baby bones. speaking of which... any ideas for names?" Comic opened the door to their room, walking over and sitting on the bed. Edge was jostled by the movement and blinked open his eye sockets. Red closed the door and climbed onto the bed, sitting down cross-legged.

**"Wha' u doin'?"** Edge murmured sleepily, pulling Comic close. The short skeleton chuckled.

"we were thinking of names for our kiddo." Comic explained, relaxing in Edge's hold.

**"it's gotta be a font."** Red insisted. Comic nodded. Edge looked vaguely pained. **"edge it's a tradition. skeletons get named after fonts."**

"always." Comic supported.

**"no exeptions."** Red insisted when Edge tried to say something.

**"We don't even know their gender."** Edge finally got out by holding Comic's mouth shut. The shorter skeleton huffed out a laugh and peeled away his lover's hand.

"i know it." Comic exclaimed. The other two looked at him curiously.

**"you do?"** Red asked. Comic fumbled with his hands awkwardly.

"i have a feeling... i think they're going to be a boy." Comic confessed. The tiny soul buzzed happily. **_Boy._**

"he even said so right now." Comic chuckled. Edge looked at him questioningly.

**"he can send comic thoughts."** Red explained, cuddling into Edge.

**"Cute."** Edge wrapped an arm around Red and pulled him close. Comic smiled and hugged Red tightly.

**_Warm. Happy. Safe._** Comic smiled and rubbed his swell.

"he also likes puns. a real _funny bone_ , am i right?" Comic and Red laughed, while Edge just smiled good-naturedly.

**"If th- he started sending thoughts, doesn't that mean he'll be born in less than a month?"** Edge asked excitedly. Comic nodded.

**"if we know it's a boy we definitely need to go clothes shopping!"** Red's eye lights lit up enthusiastically. **"think of all the tiny clothing!"** Comic chuckled as his lover gushed about tiny clothing.

"i thought you two were supposed to be dark and evil?" Comic joked.

**"You were supposed to be mysterious and quiet."** Edge deadpanned. The three of them laughed.

"tomorrow's saturday. it'd be the perfect opportunity to go shopping."

**"And we can think of names!"** Comic nodded and yawned.

"for now we should sleep." Comic murmured, pushing Edge to lie down and curling into his side. Red lay on the tallest other side. Edge gently caressed Comic's swell, lulling the pregnant skeleton to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If so feel free to please leave a Kudos or a comment (I love comments ^^) or whatever else you wanna do. Have a nice day!


	5. Green clothing and anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go clothes shopping for their baby! Cute!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry for not being to upload anything lately. School started and every teacher wants something from me and then there's homework and I'm working at my school library and I have school until really late.   
> Despite all these things I managed to write in the little free time I have and as long as school won't get in the way there should be regular updates from now on. I'll try uploading at least once every two weeks.
> 
> Have fun reading this chapter!

**"coms? you awake?"** Red asked quietly, gently shaking his shoulder. Comic let out a quiet growl, snuggling further into the blankets.

 **"comic?"** Red tried again. Comic rolled over, his back now facing his lover.

 **"If you won't stand up I'll open the blinds."** Edge threatened. Comic growled but sat up.

 **"Great! We'll go shopping now."** Edge announced.

"breakfast, changing, then we go." Comic stated with a yawn.

 **"Of course."** Edge scratched the back of his skull sheepishly, appearantly having been too excited to remember to do the things Comic mentioned.

"it's okay." Comic mumbled, smoothing a hand over Edge's skull, still half asleep. The tallest skeleton picked him up, careful of his baby bump, carried him down the stairs and set him down on the couch. Red followed slowly, plopping down next to Comic. As soon as Edge was out of sight he got a blanket and cuddled under it with his pregnant lover. Red looped his arms around Comic, falling asleep almost instantly. The pregnant skeleton caressed the top of his skull, his eye sockets slipping shut and he fell asleep again.

 

 **"Oh man! This is the store!"** Edge was beaming and his eye lights were glowing with excitement. They were standing in front of a pretty normal looking store only that it specialised in stuff for babys and clothing for soon-to-be mothers. Edge pulled out a list.

 **"Everything we need stands on that list. We shouldn't be able to get sidetracked that way. Come on."** Edge took Red's hand who in turn took Comic's and they went into the store.

"what stands first on your mighty list?" Comic asked sarcastically. Edge shot him a half-hearted glare but looked at his list.

 **"We have to get a crib."** He explained.

 **"don't we need a spare room for that?"** Red asked, looking up at Edge curiously. The tallest visibly deflated.

 **"I-I forgot..."** Edge admitted shocked. Comic chuckled.

"nice. for all that planning. heheh." He laughed, patting Edge's back. "it's fine. nobody, not even you, can do everything perfect. you're pretty close, though." Comic smiled. Edge nodded, still looking a tad sad but smiled at the other.

 **"We need clothing. Both for our baby and for you Comic."** Edge explained and pulled them along. He started scanning his surroundings methodically, completely ignoring everything else.

 **"yeah. i'm sure those shorts can't be comfortable anymore, huh sweetheart?"** Red joked. Comic let out a soft laugh.

"wider clothes would be great." He agreed with a smile, rubbing his hand over his belly.

"Um.. Excuse me but are you searching for something in particular?" A young, black haired female human in the store's uniform asked them.

 **"o-oh.. um.. edge..?"** Red mumbled quietly, nervous at getting addressed by a stranger. Edge took an instinctual step forward, effectively shielding his two lovers.

 **"We wanted to buy some clothing for our child and him."** Edge explained, pointing at Comic.

"Okay. Let me show you." The human lead them through a maze of aisles, chatting away.

"I take you're the soon-to-be father?" She asked, directing herself at Edge. The tall skeleton shook his head.

 **"No. We're both the fathers."** Edge said, pointing at Red.

"Okay...? Congratulations." The employee pointed at an aisle stacked with clothes. "And here we are. Just come talk to me if you need anything." She smiled and walked away.

 "well that was an interesting encounter..." Red nodded absentmindedly and quickly rushed to a shelf, checking out the little clothing. **_For me?_**

"yup." Comic whispered, placing a hand on his baby bump. **_Green._**

"ok." Comic mumbled, joining his lovers who were quietly obsessing over the tiny clothing, completely dropping their dark and edgy act. Edge turned to him when he saw him approach, putting his hands on his hips.

 **"You're the pregnant one. What do you think he wants?"** Edge asked.

"he likes the colour green." Comic answered. Red sneaked up behind him and hugged him. Comic chuckled, turning and holding his lover close. Edge turned back to the shelf and started searching for green clothing.

"you okay, cherry?" Comic asked quietly, stroking Red's skull lovingly.

 **"t-there are so m-many p-people..."** Red muttered anxiously, pressing closer. **"i th-thought it'd be o-okay and i really wa-wanted to come b-but it's not okay..."** Red sounded to be on the verge of a panic attack so Comic quickly took action.

"edge." Comic pointed at Red, whose eye lights had now vanished, as soon as he had Edge's attention. The tallest skeleton nodded and Comic teleported away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If so feel free to please leave a Kudos or a comment (I love comments ^^) or whatever else you wanna do. Have a nice day!


	6. Consoling and cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's not much else in the chapter than what the title says...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thing that will probably interest you is that I will do the Kinktober challenge. This means my laptop will probably be constantly turned on and there will be more updates (probably).
> 
> Have fun reading the chapter!

They reappeared in their bedroom, a space where they knew they were completely safe under all circumstances. Comic pulled Red onto the bed, holding him closely.

"everything's alright, cherry. we're safe. we're in our bedroom in our house on the surface. there hasn't been a reset for ten months. edge, you and i are in a relationship. i'm pregnant." Comic murmured, rubbing circles into Red's back, hoping to ground him. Red's eye lights returned and he looked around, disoriented. He let out a sigh. Comic smiled at him.

"welcome back, cherry." Comic greeted, caressing Red's skull gently, giving him a soft kiss.

**"how long was i out?"** Red asked, relaxing fully.

"not longer than five minutes." Comic murmured soothingly. Suddenly his phone started vibrating. He got it out, ignoring the curious look Red shot him and picked up, putting Edge on speaker.

**"Is Red okay?"** Edge asked worriedly.

**"i-i'm fine..."** Red mumbled into the phone.

"we're home. red? do you wanna stay in for today? we could watch a movie or something." Comic offered.

**"that'd be n-nice..."** Red stammered, burying his face into Comic's hoodie, letting out a relived sigh.

"you have the car so you'll be able to get home, edge. could you get me some pants and at least one hoodie? 'cause these clothes are getting a tad uncomfortable with how fast the kiddo's growing." Comic let out a soft laugh.

**"Of course. See you later."** Edge confirmed.

"bye." Comic and Red said simultaneously. Edge chuckled and hung up.

**"can we watch a movie?"** Red asked quietly, seeming much shyer than normal.

"yeah. do you wanna watch star wars?" Comic asked, accompanied with his best puppy eyes.

**"i know you want to watch star wars for sure."** Red chuckled.

"what? are you sure?!" Comic feigned surprise, making Red laugh. "no. seriously there's a new star wars movie that i might have... accidently bought." Red chuckled.

**"edge's not going to like that. you know how he gets with money sometimes."** Red warned, remembering in how much trouble they were in for buying paint ball guns for a prank.

"i know but... i couldn't resist. i'm pregnant." Comic laughed when Red boxed his shoulder lightly.

**"you can't keep using your pregnancy to keep out of trouble."** Red scolded, blipping them onto the couch. Comic stood up and put the DVD in. Then he got a blanket and sat down next to Red, cuddling with him under the fluffy blanket.

**"... we should wait for edge, shouldn't we?"** Red asked, knowing his brother liked the Star Wars movies not as much as Comic and him but still enough to be mad if they started without him.

"ughh. you're right...." Comic sighed, getting out his phone. He called Edge on the speed-dial.

"come home as soon as possible, else we'll start watching star wars without you." Comic said without any explanation anf hung up without giving Edge the chance to ask, letting out a suffering sigh. He pulled Red close, hugging him.

"love ya." Comic murmured, kissing Red's cheek bone. The edgier skeleton flushed a bright red. The pregnant skeleton started tracing a few of the scars on Red's ulna and radius.

**"love you too."** Red mumbled, closing his eye sockets with a soft sigh.

"you're going to be a great dad, red." Comic mumbled. Red smiled and blushed lightly, pressing his skull against Comic's hoodie. The pregnant skeleton smoothed his right hand over his lover's skull while continuing to caress his arm. Before long Red had fallen asleep. Comic's smile turned a tad more genuine as he pressed his teeth against the other's skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If so feel free to please leave a Kudos or a comment (I love comments ^^) or whatever else you wanna do. Have a nice day!


	7. Bazooka and fake angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch the movie and try to decide on a name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the surprisingly on time chapter! Tell me what you think of it in the comments (please and thank you ^^).

The front door opened and in came Edge, carrying some shopping bags.

"hey, edge." Comic mumbled, levitating the shopping bags out of Edge's grip and onto a chair.

**"You're not supposed to use magic!"** Edge shouted. Comic flinched, shaking Red who would have probably woken up because of the loud noise anyways.

"s-sorry..." Comic whispered, fumbling with his hands anxiously. Red took hold of his hands and squeezed them gently.

**"shh... is fine. 't was jus' edge..."** Red mumbled sleepily. Comic blinked, snapping out of his thoughts and held the other closer. Edge walked over to the couch and sat down, pulling them both close.

**"I'm sorry, Snowpoff. Do you want to watch that movie now?"** Edge asked softly, gently rubbing Comic's skull. The short skeleton nodded and grabbed the remote, pressing play. He cuddled into Edge's side, hugging Red closely.

 

The credits of the movie rolled over the screen. They all reluctantly got up, moving to the table and sitting down, Comic between the two others. Somewhere in the middle of the movie Papyrus had come home but as soon as he had seen what they were watching he had vanished into the kitchen.

"Dinner's almost ready!" Papyrus called from the kitchen. Comic's smile turned genuine as he started caressing his baby bump. The little soul immediately jumped to his hand, pressing against the ectoplasmatic barrier.

_you're gonna get some food soon..._ Comic thought.

**_Food?_ **

_yeah. food._ Comic rubbed the place where the soul was.

**_I love food! Soon I can get out!_** Comic's smile brightened.

"guys. he's saying he'll be born soon." Comic's smile wavered. "b-but are we prepared?"

**"Yes. Don't worry."** Edge took Comic's hand and squeezed it gently.

"we should decide on a name..." Comic hummed thoughtfully. Then he smirked. "bazooka." Red snickered, covering his mouth while blushing. So cute.

**"Bazooka? What-"** Edge was cut off as his two lovers suddenly started laughing. **"What?"**

"i wanna *snicker* name 'em bazooka." Comic and Red laughed.

**"You're officially banned from naming them, Comic."** Edge stated, leaving no room for arguments. Comic stopped laughing immediately.

"w-wha?" Comic asked incredulously. He saw Edge smirk. _Oh. If that's how he wants to play..._ Comic suppressed a smile and frowned, using his overactive emotions (because of his pregnancy) to make tears well up in his eye sockets.

"i-i-i'm banned from n-namin' 'em?" Comic whispered, looking at Edge with his tear-filled eye sockets. Red quickly jumped into action, hugging him.

**"hey. coms he didn't mean it, or did ya, edge?"** Red asked in a dangerous tone. Comic let the tears roll down his cheek bones, sniffling. Edge quickly stood up and kneeled down next to his pregnant lover to hug him.

**"I'm sorry, Snowpoff! I was just teasing you!"** Comic let Edge beg for forgiveness for a while, the smirk on his face growing even though he was still crying. He just held his right hand over his mouth to cover it.

**"Please! I'm really really sorry! I was just trying to tease you!"** Edge pleaded desperately.

"i know." Comic wiped his tears away. "i was just teasing you too." Comic laughed. Red soon joined in.

**"had me worried for a sec."** Red admitted.

**"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!!! I THOUGHT I MESSED UP!!!"** Edge shouted, his pride clearly hurt.

"sorry, edge." Comic apologised, hugging Edge.

**"You can spend the night trying to make it up to me."** Edge whispered. Comic blushed brightly and let his taller lover go.

"ooor... we can go to the rink and play hockey..." Comic suggested with a smile. "well as soon as i give birth..."

**"We can do that."** Edge admitted, smirking. **"We both know who's the better player."** He bragged.

"yup. and that's me." Comic responded cockily. Edge pushed him away a bit.

**"Nope."** He denied, making his two smaller lover's laugh at the adorable pout he sported.

"The spaghetti has been made!" Papyrus shouted from the kitchen. He walked in, balancing four plates of spaghetti. Comic focused his magic on the two plates that were about to fall but Red beat him to it and lifted the plates with his magic. He placed them on the table in front of himself and Comic.

"thanks." Comic murmured, immediately starting to eat. He felt the soul bounce around excitedly, snatching away most of the food in the beginning. When he was almost finished the food finally got absorbed by his soul. He let out a sigh, sinking into his seat when he was done. Red chuckled, shooting him a delighted smile. Comic smiled tiredly, rubbing his ecto-stomach absentmindedly. After a while Comic stood up, walking over to the couch. He sunk into the couch cushions, sighing happily. Red soon joined him, cuddling into his side. They fell asleep quickly, cuddled against eachother.

 

Comic woke with a yawn, snuggling further into the warm body next to him. He opened his eye sockets, squinting at the light. Red was hugging him, a relaxed smile on his face. Comic's arms were wrapped around the other, their legs hopelessly entangled. He could have sworn they hadn't been laying down when falling asleep. He smiled, pressing his teeth to Red's skull gently.

"love ya." Comic murmured. Red opened his eye sockets slowly, blinking up at him. _Cute._

**"... love ya too.."** Red mumbled sleepily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If so feel free to please leave a Kudos or a comment (I love comments ^^) or whatever else you wanna do. 
> 
> Have a nice day!


	8. Birth and babys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Comic gives birth!
> 
> Will it be a boy like he suspected or a girl? Will Comic have a lot of pain or an easy birth? (Come on you should know me by now) Will there be any unforseen complications? Will the doctor arrive on time?
> 
> Sooooo many things that could go wrong. Read the chapter to see what I did to the maincast this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter! Tell me what you think of it in the comments (please and thank you ^^).

Three weeks later...

 

Comic suddenly woke up in their bed, cuddled between Red and Edge. Something felt off. A sharp twinge in his ecto-stomach immediately had him in a panic. He frantically ripped his shirt up, checking the little soul anxiously. It was pressing against the underside of the ectoplasmic barrier. The baby was coming. Comic gasped in pain as the soul bumped against the ectoplasm hard. Edge was by his side in an instant, holding his hand tightly.

**"What's wrong?"** Edge asked concerndly. Red sat up, looking at them sleepily. As soon as he saw that Comic's face was scrunched up in pain he was by his side, rubbing his ecto-stomach soothingly.

"i-i think the baby's co-comin'..." Comic forced out through gritted teeth.

**"sans. look at me."** Red ordered. Comic complied, looking at the slightly shorter skeleton. He wore an incredibly serious expression. **"papyrus. call alphys. we need her help."** Edge nodded and stood up, pulling out his phone. Another wave of pain hit Comic. He panted heavily but managed to keep his composure, having experienced much worse pains. But damn if it didn't hurt!

**"sans. i want you to take slow, deep breaths. everything's going to be fine."** Red half commanded, half soothed. Comic nodded and closed his eye sockets, completely focusing on Red's request. Once he calmed down a bit his lover sat down behind him and pulled him close into a hug.

**"you're doing great, snowpoff..."** Red soothed in a gentle voice, caressing Comic's cheek bone. The labouring monster smiled weakly before his body locked up, his being flooded with a wave of excruciating pain. He gasped, trying to keep up the deep breaths. He was faintly aware of Red caressing his skull gently and murmuring soft words of assurance.

 

The rest of the birth passed in a blur of mind-numbing pain, soft touches, gentle words and encouragements. Comic laid back against Red as the pain finally lessened. He closed his eye sockets, sighing in relief. Alphys handed a small bundle wrapped in a soft dark green blanket to Edge, who immediately started cooing at the newborn. Comic flinched weakly in surprise as some of the magic previously holding the little soul went to his ribcage to create two large ecto-breasts which were probably full of milk. Edge sat down at the edge of the bed, looking confused for a second before he handed the baby to his exhausted mother. Comic took him carefully, gently cradling the newborn. He had his and Red's round cheek bones and little, sharp canines. His eye sockets were big vertical ovals with giant white eye lights in them. Even for a babybones he was tiny.

"hi, tristan." Comic whispered softly, caressing his son's tiny skull. The small skeleton baby looked at him with sleepy eye sockets, snuggling into his arms. Red held one of his fingers to Tristan and the baby grasped it tightly, giggling. They were all practically melting over the cuteness of the tiny skeleton. Alphys left the room to let them enjoy their first time being with their baby. Edge thanked her for her help. As soon as Alphys was outside he started to coo at their son, smiling happily. Comic chuckled, kissing Edge gently before sinking back against Red again and closing his eye sockets. As much as he wanted to spend more time with Tristan he was exhausted from the labour. Before long he fell asleep, still holding his baby gently.

 

When Comic woke up he tried caressing his swell, only to notice that it wasn't there anymore. He went into a brief panic, thinking a reset had occurred before he remembered that he had given birth already. Red was hugging him in his sleep but Edge was nowhere to be seen. Comic carefully extracted himself from Red's arms but the other woke up anyways.

**"hmm...?"** Red mumbled sleepily. He rubbed his eye sockets for a moment to wake up faster and then looked at his lover.

**"wanna go see tristan?"** He murmured, sitting up when he received a nod. Comic gave him a kiss, deepening it by tangling his tongue around Red's. The slightly taller skeleton pulled his lover closer, wrapping his arms around him. He smiled after he pulled back, relishing in how dazed his Cherry looked. Comic took the smaller's hand and pulled him up, practically dragging him to his old room. They had set up the nursery there. Edge was sitting on a chair, a sleepy babybones in his arms. They immediately walked over. The tallest skeleton handed Comic the sleepy Tristan.

**"I think he's hungry."** He explained. Comic held Tristan gently, careful to support his little skull. He sat down cross-legged on the sky blue carpet and slipped off his shirt, exposing his milk-filled breasts. He let out a tiny gasp of pain as the babybones immediately latched onto his right breast and started sucking.

**"your boobs look so squishy..."** Red thought out loud, blushing when he noticed he had actually said that. Comic chuckled, a pale-blue blush on his cheek bones.

"they are squishy." Comic confirmed, wincing a bit as Tristan sucked harder.

"you done soon, pal? this is getting kinda uncomfortable..." Comic murmured to Tristan who looked up at him with big, innocent eye lights, suckling a bit more before he finally let go of his breast. The small skeleton sighed good-naturedly and handed the babybones to Red who immediately started cooing to Tristan who giggled at his dad. Comic slipped on his shirt, standing up shakily, only then noticing how much of his magic had gone into the birth and now feeding the baby. Edge picked him up, immediately knowing what was wrong thanks to their soul-bond.

**"Let's get you some food."** Edge announced, walking through the hallway. Comic snuggled into his lover's hoodie, nodding in agreement. He really needed some food. They went down the stairs and into the kitchen where Edge stopped in front of the fridge. Comic quickly opened the door because Edge had his hands full at the moment. The small skeleton scanned the fridge contents and his eye lights got stuck on a brown paper bag which was clearly from Grillby's.

**"Red got you some Grillby's. He thought you'd be hungry when you woke up."** Edge explained. Comic grabbed the bag and a bottle of ketchup, thanking the stars for Red and his thoughtfulness. They put the bag into the microwave and reheated it. Comic sucked on the ketchup bottle for a bit, sighing happily when he noticed that it was spiked with a dash of liquor. He startled at the obnoxiously loud beep of the microwave and opened its hatch, taking out the paper bag. He felt himself almost start to drool at the greasy smell of a burger and fries and started munching on some of the latter as Edge carried him to the table to eat. It tasted heavenly.

"man.. that was exactly what i needed..." Comic mumbled, feeling sleepy with his full magic reserves pulsing warmly through his bones. He yawned and teleported to the sink to wash his hands. Edge joined him in the kitchen and threw away the paper bag before picking him up again. Comic yawned, mumbling out a thanks and buried his face into the fluffy depths of his lover's hoodie.

 

A horrified scream pierced the comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If so feel free to please leave a Kudos or a comment (I love comments ^^) or whatever else you wanna do.
> 
> Have a nice day!


	9. Scary situations and maternal instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter! Tell me what you think of it in the comments (please and thank you ^^).

Comic was awake in an instant despite feeling drowsy and exhausted. Edge sprinted to the nursery with the smaller skeleton still in his arms, yanking open the door. Red sat on a chair, visibly panicking. The worst thing was that Tristan was nowhere to be seen. Comic felt a tug in his soul and twisted out of Edge's hold, running out of the room. His instincts led him down the hall and to the bathroom. He quickly yanked open the door and there the small babybones was, laying on the tiled floor, crying. Comic knelt down and gathered his baby into his arms, rocking him gently.

"shh... it's okay..." Comic soothed, holding the baby close. He quickly walked back to the nursery, mumbling reassurances to the babybones. Edge was calming Red who visibly relaxed when he saw Tristan in Comic's arms.

**"w-where was h-he?"** Red hiccuped, the tears cascading his face slowing down.

"in the bathroom. i believe he teleported." Comic explained soothingly, handing the baby to Red who obviously needed the comfort of holding Tristan. The small baby giggled and latched onto his arm, cuddling into him. Red smiled and slowly stopped crying, holding his son close. It seemed like everything was going to be okay....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's extremely short and I'm sorry about that but I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyways. If so feel free to please leave a Kudos or a comment (I love comments ^^) or whatever else you wanna do. Have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If so feel free to please leave a Kudos or a comment (I love comments ^^) or whatever else you wanna do. Have a nice day!
> 
> You can find my Tumblr [here](https://xundertaleloverx.tumblr.com). I'll probably put some of my works up there and news about my fanfictions. You can write me prompts there and participate in a few polls.


End file.
